Más allá de las palabras
by LightKey27
Summary: Serie de drabbles y viñetas inspirados en las palabras del topic "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro Proyeto 1-8 con dedicatorias al equipo de Amistad-Pureza.
1. Mimato-Unidad-Mid

" _ **Más allá de las palabras"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Unidad-Midnighttreasure**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la palabra "40-Unidad" del topic "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **N/A: He estado ausente por un buen tiempo en cuanto al foro se refiere, no sólo he abandonado a mis compañeros en las olimpiadas, sino que tampoco he escrito y mientras estaba divagando sobre qué hacer, decidí empezar este proyectito, del cual no hablaré mucho, en fin, este fic está dedicado a Mid, con quien no es que tenga una constante comunicación, yo soy una asocial por naturaleza, pero haciendo honor a los emblemas de nuestro equipo, pues quise hacerte entrega de este supuesto drabble –que al final quedó en viñeta-, además de que estuviste de cumpleaños y de hecho, tienes todo un conjunto de drabbles a tu nombre, pero olvidé colocarlo en la dedicatoria de los "Mimatos thoughts" y hacerlo oficial xD ups! Pero si te fijas fue publicado el 28, así que eso cuenta ¿no? D: eso espero, en fin, espero te agrade Mid nwn.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Vamos, deja de llorar, deja de llorar! —un desesperado Yamato se encontraba con un pequeño ser en sus brazos, ser a quien al parecer algo lo estaba perturbando y su progenitor no podía descifrar el qué o al menos cómo mitigarlo. El Ishida miraba hacia todas partes con desesperación, como si la respuesta al llanto del bebé saldría de la nada.

Sin embargo nada sucedió.

Hace unos minutos se encontraba de frente al computador, realizando las cuentas presupuestales de su empresa, la cual había empezado a trabajar en un proyecto de ingeniería espacial por lo que los números debían cuadrar por completo, había tomado esa asignación debido a que el contador de su equipo había renunciado y, sin tener tiempo para conseguir un reemplazo decidió hacerse cargo él, no había de otra. Para ese entonces sentía que no tendría dificultad alguna con ello, después de todo tenían casi todos los contratos realizados con las compañías patrocinadoras, pero no contaba con que las mismas no se conformaban con ser sólo parte del proyecto y, que si no llegaban a un acuerdo que les fuera más provechoso que nada, podían cancelar su apoyo, tal como había sucedido con dos anteriormente. Es por eso que minutos antes de su interrupción se encontraba calculando el mejor porcentaje tanto como para su empresa como para los patrocinadores.

Pero poco había avanzado.

—Shhh, tranquilo, necesito trabajar—por un momento creyó que el silencio del bebé se debía a que lo había entendido, pero cambió de opinión cuando comenzó su llanto nuevamente — ¡Oye! —Estiró sus brazos y le habló seriamente al pequeño, como si de uno de sus subordinados se tratara —Necesito que hagas silencio ¿Qué quieres a cambio? —no es que a sus compañeros de trabajo los chantajeara, pero estaba desesperado y no sabía qué hacer. Nuevamente el pequeño se quedó en silencio, pero no se debía a la exitosa negociación que Yamato estaba realizando, se trataba de una castaña que acababa de abrir la puerta del lugar y se adentró en ella con varias bolsas del supermercado que a pesar de su apariencia, no pesaban tanto.

—¿Cómo les fue? —Yamato y el bebé estaban viendo a su salvadora en ese momento.

—¡Mimi! —gritó el rubio y por un segundo creyó que el bebé balbuceó algo similar —Qué bueno que llegaste, necesito ayuda—pidió.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi esposo Haku? —preguntó Mimi intercambiando las bolsas por el lactante con Yamato —Lo tienes en tus manos —le susurró antes de darle un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

—¿Oye y dónde está el mío? —indagó con fingido enojo el oji-azul haciendo reír a Mimi y con ella al pequeño.

—Te lo pensaba dar después, pero ya que insistes—y la misma acción que hizo con la criatura fue hecha a su esposo, aunque a él le dio el bono de casados.

—¿Cómo vas con tu trabajo? —la pregunta estaba de más, pues la respuesta la sabía desde que abrió la puerta—¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? —Cuestionó con un puchero —Yo sería de mucha ayuda ¿No es así Haku? —el bebé le dio una sonrisa sin dientes como respuesta contagiando de su alegría a ambos.

—Por enésima vez Mimi, estás en tu quinto mes de embarazo—Yamato se acercó a la ahora, señora Ishida y comenzó a acariciar su vientre —No quiero que te esfuerces demasiado, ya estás haciendo todo el trabajo—le dijo.

—Y por enésima vez Yama, te repito que el hecho de que esté embazada no me impide ayudarte con este tipo de cosas, vamos, descansa, yo me encargaré de esto—propuso, y él sabía que se estaba refiriendo tanto al trabajo como al bebé.

—Takeru no pudo elegir mejor momento para dejarnos a cargo de su hijo—comentó él.

—Sabes que no lo hizo por molestar, además no lo digas como si no tuvieras relación con él ¡Es tu sobrino! —recalcó la castaña.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, sólo desearía que él entendiera cuando necesito silencio.

—Yamato, es un bebé, no le exijas tanto. Hagamos esto, tú continúa con las cuentas por media hora más, mientras que yo me encargo de comenzar a preparar la cena y de dormir a Haku, luego intercambiamos lugares y cenamos juntos ¿Te parece?

—Me parece bien, me gustan tus planes, aunque quiero añadir a la lista el hecho de que hoy quiero dormir con la futura mamá más hermosa de todas, es lo menos que puedo hacer

—Pues comienza a trabajar o te dormirás antes de que todo eso suceda, mi estimado señor Ishida.

—Lo que usted diga, señora Ishida.


	2. Yamakari-Inmarcesible-Jacque Kari

" _ **Más allá de las palabras"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Inmarcesible-Jaque Kari**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la palabra "17-**_ _ **Inmarcesible**_ _ **" del topic "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **N/A: Esto es un poco contradictorio con el anterior, pero son independientes, así que no tienen nada que ver, lo siento por quienes esperaban Mimato, pero es una necesidad escribir lo que mi cabeza dicta xd. Bueno, debo admitir que con quien más he interactuado en el equipo es contigo Jacque, he recibido muchas palabras de ti y sé que son de forma voluntaria, pero de todas maneras quiero darte algo, así que disfruta de esta primera –corta- parte de lo que será un… bueno posiblemente ya te lo imagines, un Yamakari, de probablemente tres –o más- partes *Inserte meme de "Charlie, vengo inspirado" xD- espero te agrade.**_

.

.

.

Su sueño siempre había sido auxiliar a quienes lo necesitaran en cuánto al ámbito de salud se refería, específicamente desde aquella vez que sufrió un ataque de asma en el transporte público y no contaba con su inhalador, pensó que iba a morir en ese momento, pero un médico que se encontraba entre los pasajeros le proporcionó ayuda inmediata además de brindarle su inhalador personal.

— _No he tenido un ataque desde que era niño, pero siempre lo llevo conmigo._

Esas fueron las palabras que le dijo y que quedaron marcadas en ella hasta la actualidad y las que la inspiraron para convertirse en enfermera. Había conseguido trabajo desde que obtuvo su título en la universidad, por lo que se volvió muy independiente en el ámbito laboral, actualmente tenía 27 años y gozaba de un buen salario, un departamento propio, en fin, toda una profesional, sin embargo no lo pensó dos veces al aceptar trabajar como enfermera para el personal militar japonés.

De verdad sería una experiencia nueva y estaría ayudando directamente a los heridos, algo que en su posición actual sentía que no estaba haciendo, pues eran pocas las veces que tenía turno en urgencias, usualmente se la pasaba en pediatría o medicina general, donde se requería su preparación para los pacientes, lo que la privaba de aquella adrenalina y felicidad que le proporcionaba el ayudar justo en la acción.

— _Bienvenida señorita Yagami_ —el representante del ministro de defensa fue el encargado de reunir al cuerpo médico que irían a cada una de las bases del país, su emoción sólo aumentaba.

Despedirse de sus familiares y amigos no fue tarea fácil, especialmente cuando una de tus mejores amigas es tu cuñada, lo que le da un doble papel.

— _Te vamos a extrañar mucho Kari, esperaremos por tu regreso_ —fue la despedida que le brindó Mimi, aquella que había logrado conquistar el corazón de su hermano y que había estado apoyándola siempre, decirle hasta pronto no fue tan dramático como lo imaginaba, a diferencia de su hermano.

— _¡No me puedes dejar sólo Kari!_ —recordaba que las lágrimas de su hermano Taichi le habían empapado su blusa aquel día, a ella realmente le dolía el saber que no lo vería en dos largos años, pero era su decisión y nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

….

Y así había sido, justo en ese momento se encontraba en un asiento de avión que se dirigía a la formación de las Fuerzas de autodefensa cuartel general donde iría al ejército nororiental ubicado en Sendai de la prefectura de Miyagi. Sabía que viviría nuevas emociones, pero no estaba asustada, era como si toda su vida se hubiese preparado para aquel momento, su deseo de ayudar era simplemente inmarcesible.


	3. Michi-Soledad-Lore-chan

" _ **Más allá de las palabras"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Soledad-Lore-chan02**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la palabra "10-**_ _ **Soledad**_ _ **" del topic "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

N/A: Quise comenzar bien el 2018, el objetivo está siendo alcanzado poco a poco xD una de las historias que quisiera avanzar más es esta y pues, aquí lo tienen. Confieso que sólo sabía que debía escribir Michi, no sé para qué actividad o qué persona, pero me golpeó el bate del shipeo y necesitaba curarme escribiendo sobre ellos, sé que hay fans del Michi en el grupo, así que eso sólo me animó más. ¡Lore-chan, esto es para ti nwn! Espero lo disfrutes.

N/A #2: Podemos decir que está asociado al capítulo anterior.

.

.

.

— ¡Esto no es justo! —sabía que la separación de su adorada hermanita sería difícil, pero no pensó que se sentiría tan horrible.

—Te creería el hecho de que te sientes solo…Si este no fuera el séptimo plato que te comes, Taichi, ella volverá y lo más probable es que no reconocerá al cerdito que tendrá de hermano si esto continúa así —Mimi, quien se había encargado de la cena, intentaba calmar el malestar emocional que tenía su esposo, pero ni siquiera su mejor aliada, la comida, conseguía brindarle una sonrisa. —Le prometiste a Hikari que te cuidarías y estarías bien —aunque debiste ser tú quien le desearas eso a ella —Así que ánimo, ella volverá.

— ¡Pero es que no puedo! —Alguien estaba sufriendo un severo caso de Hermanitis mayor aguda — ¿Qué sucederá si alguien intenta robarle? ¿Y si se pierde en aquel lugar? ¡Ni siquiera me dio un número de referencia, cómo se supone que me enteraré de si algo sucede! ¡¿Te imaginas que regresa casada con algún tipejo de mala muerte?! ¡No señor, no lo permitiré! ¡Me enlistaré inmediatamente en el ejército con tal de evitar eso!

— ¡Taichi Yagami! —el moreno supo que había cruzado el límite al escuchar la furiosa voz de la oji-miel detrás suyo. —No te atrevas a abandonarme por otro año —dijo amenazante, pero enseguida cambió su semblante a uno dolido —, no quiero separarme de ti por más tiempo —sollozó finalmente —por fin conseguí hacer el programa de cocina desde mi casa y después de diez meses en el extranjero, puedo volver a tenerte a mi lado ¡Y ahora tú…! ¡Y ahora tú te quieres ir! —y las lágrimas hicieron su entrada, aunque nadie les dio la bienvenida. Taichi se sentía el peor esposo en el mundo al hacer llorar a la mujer que ama de esa forma, la veía arrodillada y con las manos cubriendo su rostro, aquella vista le partía el alma.

Era un idiota.

—Mi…Mimi, yo…. — ¿Qué debería decir en los casos donde metía las cuatro patas que no tenía?

— ¡Sólo abrázame idiota! —le gritó ella entre lágrimas, asustándolo, pero logrando que obedeciera.

—Lo siento Mimi, fui un tonto —ofreció. —No estaba pensando.

—Nunca lo haces —le dijo ella intentando sonreírle, aunque su maquillaje se hubiese escurrido por su cara y ella tuviera el rostro rojo por el llanto, para Taichi seguía siendo la más hermosa —Y siempre eres un tonto —agregó ella y él no discutió, porque como suele ocurrir, ella tenía razón.

—Ya tengo suficiente con que Kari se haya ido, no lo hagas tú también —le dijo sujetándolo de su camisa aferrándose más a su pecho —No soportaría tanta soledad.

—No te dejaré —le respondió el Yagami —, me quedaré justo aquí…a tu lado.

— ¿Sabes qué necesita la casa? —preguntó con un tono totalmente diferente al de hace unos segundos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Unas pequeñas risas que recorran toda la casa —respondió rodeándolos con sus brazos y dándole un beso.

—Eso estaría genial Mimi, pero no podemos tener mascotas, soy alérgico al pelo de los animales. —Mimi quería darse un golpe en la frente, pero en lugar de eso siguió con su objetivo.

—Sé de otra forma para conseguirlas —respondió con un tono seductor.

—Pero las tortugas no hacen ruido, y los peces tampoco.

Taichi Yagami era un despistado cuando se lo proponía.

—Yo me refería a algo que sólo tú y yo podemos hacer —un mordisco en la oreja del chico y recorrer su pecho con su mano hasta descender a la cremallera de su pantalón, parecía el método perfecto para hacer entender.

—Y las aves hacen demasiado ruido Mimi, así que… ¿Qué te sucede? — ¿Será que nuevamente había hecho algo tonto?

Al parecer sí.

— ¡Sexo Tai! ¡Quiero tener sexo contigo! —vociferó tomando la camisa del moreno y abriéndola abruptamente rompiendo algunos botones en la acción — ¡Quiero tener hijos contigo! ¡Que sus risas inunden la casa! —no tardó mucho en dejar a Tai sobre el suelo y quedar sobre él. —Quiero tener sexo duro y salvaje contigo, que cuando vea a mis hijos recuerde qué tan bien se sintió hacerlo y me den ganas de tener otro, a eso me refiero.

—Mi…Mi…Mi —Tai, aparte de abochornado, se sentía algo intimidado al estar bajo el mando, furioso, de su esposa y aun así no encontraba forma para decirle palabra alguna.

—Shhh—le silenció Mimi colocando un dedo sobre sus labios —No necesito que digas nada, las palabras están de más —y para enfatizar sus propias frases comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre la parte inferior de Tai — ¿No lo crees? Que-ri-do.

Tai no se lo pensó dos veces para iniciar la actividad.

.

.

.

¿Continuará?

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
